


Hundarhd oneshots

by casketdream



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Fake Chop, Idk what i'm doing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casketdream/pseuds/casketdream
Summary: Idk what I'm doing thanks lads leave comments and all that good stuff





	1. Aleks Joins The Gang

The hallway was dimly lit, barely any lights being switched on as he walked through it. Aleks didn’t know where he was, if he was being honest, he didn’t really care. All he cared about was the gun currently wedged between his shoulder blades, uncomfortably digging into his spine. 

“Do you think you could, oh I don’t know, not jam that thing into my fucking spine?” Aleks said, turning his head back to look at the man shoving him down the hallway.

“Shut up.” The man spoke, shoving him harder and making a point to press the gun into his body even more.

Aleks muttered out expletives in Russian, stopping once they reached the end of the hall. There was a large door, he assumed this was where the ‘boss’ was located. The man behind him opened the door, the gun momentarily leaving it’s place on Aleks as the man grabbed his collar and threw him into the room.

It was bright, a stark contrast to the almost pitch black hallway he was previously in and Aleks had to squint before he got a headache from the lights. He took a second to catch his breath and organise his thoughts. He knew why he was here, he knew he deserved to be here, and if he didn’t come up with some sort of game plan then he would be dead before sundown.

“You know, when my men told me there was someone out there stealing my customers I expected more than this.” Someone spoke. Aleks noted that his voice was slightly higher than he had anticipated for a gang boss and he bit his tongue to hold back a laugh. “Didn’t expect some skinny, white kid to be dragged into my office, that’s for sure.”

“Come on now, I’m not that skinny.” Aleks opened his eyes fully, a small smirk forming on his face as he laid eyes on the muscled man sitting confidently on what appeared to be a throne. 

“Take a seat, Aleksandr. Make yourself at home.” Aleks did as he was told, shivering slightly at the sound of his full name rolling off the elder man’s tongue. “Now, tell me. Why should I let you live? After you stole valuable customers from me?”

“Kill me.” Aleks spoke confidently, knowing for a fact that he wouldn’t do it. “You might as well, I mean, how much have I stolen from you? One, two million dollars? I can steal much more, might as well put an end to it, right? You know for a fact that I give your customers everything they want and more, there’s no way you can compete with me.”

The gang boss rose an eyebrow, a pleased smile forming on his face. This kid would fit in perfectly with his gang. The carefree, almost suicidal, attitude and the unwavering confidence were two valuable attributes to have in this business.

 

“Welcome to the gang, Aleks. I’ll have Trevor show you around.” He said casually, picking up his phone and ignoring Aleks’ protests.

“Woah, hold up. I never said I was gonn-.” Aleks stood, crossing his arms and getting ready to go on a rant before he was interrupted.

“You may leave.” The boss said, sounding bored with Aleks and pressing a button on his desk.

The door behind Aleks opened, a man with badly bleached hair walking in and grabbing Aleks’ arm. He was dragged back out into the hallway, smiling down at the floor and thinking of ways to get closer to his new boss.


	2. Aleks Gets Hurt

“You fucking idiots.” Brett’s voice calls from a different room.

James carried Aleks into the kitchen, leaving him to lean against the counter as he rushed to get a first aid kit. Aleks wasn’t that badly hurt, at least compared to previous experiences he’s had, it wasn’t that bad. Sure, he had a stab wound and a possible broken nose and ribs, but at least it wasn’t a bullet wound in his chest.

“Here, let me take care of him.” Brett said, taking the kit from James’ bloody hands.

“Alright, I didn’t wanna hear him whining anyway.” He said nonchalantly, walking away to take care of any bruises and cuts he had gotten.

Brett came back into the kitchen, seeing Aleks’ eyes fluttering shut and trying his best to hide his concern for the younger man. Brett moved Aleks so he was laying down on the floor. He set the first aid kit down next to him, taking out what he needs and getting to work on disinfecting and patching up whatever he would. Brett quietly shushed Aleks when he patched up the deep cuts on his abdomen, whispering sweet words and reassurance that it was almost over and that things would be fine.

“I’m sorry Brett.” Aleks mumbled, looking up at his boss. Brett didn’t know if the tears were from sadness or pain, probably both.

“For what?” Brett closed the kit, moving to help Aleks stand up. Aleks stumbled, his arms moving to Brett’s shoulders for stability and Brett’s hands went to his waist carefully.

“I couldn’t get the money, it was my fault but there was too many of them Brett.” Aleks said, his voice becoming thick from the tears he was trying to hold back.

“Aleks, calm down.” Brett muttered, raising a hand to stroke through Aleks’ short hair calmingly. “I’m not mad. I would rather you come back alive than have you dead, okay?”

Aleks swallowed thickly, not being used to hearing things like that. If he fucked up in his old gangs, he was gone. It was as simple as that. Sometimes they let him go easily, telling him that he had done enough for the crew. Other times it ended much worse for him, broken bones and blood trickling down his face. This treatment was something he wasn’t used to and he almost slapped himself for thinking that he might have preferred the broken bones to the gentle words Brett was giving him. At least with those he would’ve known how to handle it. 

“O-okay.” Aleks nodded, burying his face in Brett’s neck. “Okay.”


End file.
